Hey That's Funny
by greengirl82
Summary: What happens when your favorite pair are in an unbelievable situation? An eight shot crackfic. Chapter Eight is new. Completed.
1. Hey, That's My Face

**Hey That's My Face...**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds...

Summary: Coming back from a case, the team bumps into some familiar faces...

A/N: This was my very first favorite and it just needed to be re-tweaked and I decided to post it with a bunch of other crackfics I've written. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"The worst possible turn can not be programmed. It is caused by coincidence." Friedrich Durrenmatt

* * *

Hotch pulled out his cell phone looking for a signal but paused looking up when he saw Emily walk over from the hotel gift shop armed with magazines for the ride back to Quantico.

"Think you have enough magazines for the ride back?" Hotch teased looking at her.

"If you think I'm bad wait until you see JJ" Emily said, nodding in the direction of the blonde agent "Besides being on stranded here in Hollywood isn't so bad. Hope the next time we're out here we get more than one electrical storm to keep us here."

"Its only for one night, Prentiss" Hotch sighed, "Besides being stuck in Hollywood is just too weird. Anything can happen."

Emily looked over laughing at the sight of JJ, "Anything did happen, look."

Hotch looked up chuckling lightly as JJ came out with a bag full of snacks, magazines and a new pair of sunglasses.

"Did you buy out the store?" Hotch asked.

Narrowing her blue eyes at her friends, "Don't give me that... I was... Becoming a total Garcia right?"

Emily covered her mouth with her hands, while JJ looked around for the missing three members of their teams.

"Hey, where are the three stooges?" JJ asked.

Hotch cleared his throat, "They're picking us up some coffee from the coffee bar."

Hotch looked up, when he saw the three in question walking over to them all in shock and silence.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked looking at the three.

Dave looked from Emily to JJ then Hotch and just shook his head in a seemingly daze.

"What?" Hotch asked, "What happened?"

"We saw ourselves..." Reid said pausing, "We saw them."

"Saw yourselves?" JJ asked confused, "Ok, where did you see yourselves?"

Dave looked at Morgan and Reid, "This is something they need to see."

"It's too hard to explain." Morgan said.

"Statistically one in every one thousand have a twin..." Reid said, "But this is beyond a normal happenstance."

"Wait, what twin?" Emily asked, "Which one of you saw your twin?"

"All of us" Reid whispered.

"All of you?" Hotch repeated raising an eyebrow "Well that's weird."

"Not just us" Morgan said sighing, "All of us."

"Huh?" JJ asked.

Dave grabbed Emily and JJ's arms, "Come on, you need to see this."

* * *

Furrowing her eyebrows at the sight before her, Emily bit her lip as she looked over at Hotch, who was following close by each wondering what the hell was happening.

Walking through the big hotel, Dave paused when they arrived at the spot, "Shh. Now watch."

Emily, JJ and Hotch looked over to see where Dave nodded at.

"There they are" Reid pointed out, "See?"

Emily's jaw dropped when she saw a woman who looked similar to her, "What the...?"

"Who the hell are they?" Hotch asked, he looked up to see at a small table a man who looked similar to him sitting between an Emily look alike and a Morgan look alike.

"They look just like us." JJ whispered looking at the blonde who similar to her.

"What do we do?" Emily asked, "We can't just go up to them, people will think we're all some kind of freak show. I mean if it was just one of us..."

Turning to look at the team, she flinched when everyone looked at her, making her lick her bottom lip in a nervous manner.

"What?" Emily asked, "Why are you all looking at me?"

"You go over to them," Morgan said nudging her, "Look that brunette that looks like you is walking over to the ladies room. Go..."

"Why me?" Emily groaned out.

"It's your damn birthright, just go." Dave murmured looking at their look alike table.

"You all suck" Emily sighed, following the brunette to the ladies room.

* * *

Emily walked into the bathroom, but couldn't find the doppelganger who looked like her.

She bent down looking underneath the doors on the bathroom stall, seeing a pair of black boots in the last stall.

Sighing internally, she hopped up on the counter picking at her nail bed awaiting the woman's exit. Looking up she saw the stall open and the woman come out.

Emily watched as the woman pause mid step, then look at her with wide eyes and a jaw drop, "What the fuck?"

"Emily Prentiss" Emily said introducing herself to the brunette, "I'd shake your hand but you should probably wash them first."

"I'm not Emily that's a character I play" the woman said, "My name is Paget Brewster."

"No, my name is Emily Prentiss" Emily said raising an eyebrow at Paget, "God this must be some Twilight Zone shit."

"You said you're name is Emily Prentiss?" Paget asked skeptically, "Let me see some identification."

Emily rolled her eyes, and pulled out her FBI badge, causing Paget to pull back in horror.

"What the hell?" Paget recoiled "Jesus, this is some weird Twilight moment."

Emily looked over and seen the similar features, "You look to much like me, too much to be some kind of twin thing."

"We aren't twins," Paget said, "I'm an actress on a tv show, and my character's name is Emily Prentiss. See?"

Paget looked over at her, "Are you here with Hotch, JJ, Reid, Rossi and Morgan?"

* * *

"If we are characters, which I totally don't believe" the agent frowned pondering this "Then we've crossed some kind of supernatural freaky mojo thing."

Paget looked over at her seeing her own reflection, "This is too weird, even for Hollywood."

A knock pulled the two women from their staring contest, "You in there?"

"Thank God" Emily looked over at the blonde, "JJ..."

"My name is AJ" the blonde told Emily, "I know all about this weird thing that's been happening the Matthew look a like.. Reid" AJ said shaking her head, "We're all trying to process this..."

"Wait" Emily said suddenly, "How did you find out about the other yous... the others? God this is confusing."

"No kidding" Paget muttered, "AJ, how did you find out about our characters... them. I've never been good at tenses."

"A couple of Criminal Minds fanatics." AJ said shaking her head, "It's better if you hear it from them. Your team..." The blonde actress looked at the two brunette, "And I thought looking at the other me was weird."

The agent and two actresses walked out of the the ladies room and walked over to a private room in the hotel where the television stars were sitting with the agents.

"God" Emily muttered looking at the two actresses, "This really is weird."

"You're telling me." Paget said back seeing Thomas Gibson looking puzzled by his alter ego character, "I know Hotch isn't really a smiler on the show, but how weird is this?"

Emily looked from Hotch to Thomas, "Weird, their essentially the same but... Is that a smile on his face?"

"Yep, Thomas smiles all the time." AJ said, "Wow, I'm confused seeing my character talking to Joe and Rossi."

The room looked up to see the blonde actress with the brunette women.

"Which one is our agent?" Morgan said looking over at his lookalike.

"That'd be me." Emily said raising her hand seeing the relieved look on her team's faces then over at the actors, "Wow."

* * *

The brunette agent took a seat on a nearby chair, trying to look casual as she watched her team interact with their mirror replicas and took a deep breath.

"Ok, so I was informed that their was a logical reason for all of this?" Emily asked hating the way that everyone was looking at her intently, especially the actors "What, what are you all looking at?"

"Just looking at the oddity of all this..." Paget said, seeing Emily lick her lips, "She even does that the same like me..."

Rolling her eyes, "Yes, we get it. We're carbon copies of your characters..." Emily said, "But who's reality is this? Ours or yours? Or did we somehow crossover into an alternate dimension?"

Reid sighed avoiding the eyes of his young counterpart, "Well metaphorically speaking there have been claims of parallel universes converging. And interesting enough there have been documented cases of alters..."

"Please don't tell me I sound like him when I'm in character." Matthew Gray Gubler muttered to Shemar Moore who chuckled.

"However" Reid said ignoring the two actors and focusing on his team, "I think the combination of the electrical storm and a series of aurora borealis that caused this cross dimension transference."

"But why hasn't anyone identified us as them when we were out there?" Emily asked, "I mean no one stopped me and asked if I was Paget."

"Well actually..." Hotch said rubbing his hand on the back of his head, "I was actually spotted and some fan of their tv show..."

"Hotch?" Emily asked seeing the amused smirk on Thomas' face along with his co-stars "What happened?"

"Some female fan ran up and kissed him." JJ said biting back a laugh while Emily's jaw dropped, "She practically threw herself on him."

"Oh my God" Emily said looking over at the actors, "Does that thing happen all the time?"

"Yep" AJ said.

"So what do we do?" Morgan asked, "We all can't be seen together."

"He's right, it'll raise too many red flags," Joe Mantegna said, "We've been all over the news with our show and however weird this is, it's a wonder how people didn't notice before."

"Well the people in the gift shop sure didn't know recognize us as the two of them." Emily said regarding her and JJ as Paget and AJ.

"Well I think we should all just go our separate ways" Hotch said, "To avoid any kind of conflict with our own worlds, no matter who's is the actual reality..."

"That is a good idea" Thomas agreed seeing Joe and Dave nod in agreement.

"This is just too bizarre for words." JJ muttered seeing the set of doubles talk "I can't wait to get the hell out of here and back to our own world."

"Amen to that" Emily agreed, clearing her throat to get the look alikes attention on her, "Nice meeting you all, I think... Good luck with your show. And lets hope this never happens again."

Emily turned to her team, "Ready to head to the airport?"

JJ got up grabbing her bag, "Oh thank God" Looking around at the actors, "No offense but this is just too weird."

"None taken" AJ said looking at her cast, "Take care. Well that was not at all weird."

Thomas looked over at his co-workers then at the quickly moving agents, "Good looking bunch, wish Hotch would smile more."

Paget looked over at him rolling her eyes, "He's not paid to smile."

"Oh it's Tuesday" Thomas said pulling out his iPhone "Tweet the Feet Tuesday. Everybody put a foot in."

Hotch turned around with Emily and looked over at the actors taking a picture of their feet, "What did you think of them?"

"Who? The actors?" Emily asked looking over at them, "They seemed nice, though I've got to admit the snapping a picture of the shoe is a little weird..."

* * *

"Is it weird in here, or is it just me?" Stephen Wright

* * *

Well this was a totally different one for me, let me know what you think...

And FYI in this bizarro world, our agents don't know anything about the actors who are their counter parts so they have no idea who Joe Mantegna or Thomas Gibson or etc... are.


	2. Hey, That's My Body

**Hey, That's My Body**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: Hotch and Emily wake up to a weird surprise...

A/N: Well this one was a weird crackfic from earlier that needed some re-tweaking and belongs with the other crackfics. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a reviews

* * *

Thomas Jefferson said, "If the body be feeble, the mind will not be strong."

* * *

Hotch sat up, stretching his arms over his head. He willed his eyes to open but they wouldn't open.

He felt his body ache in a way that told him, that he was beyond sore. He was down right in pain, he felt his head pounding in a different way then what he was use to.

Groaning, he paused tilting his head to the side when he heard her voice.

Opening his eyes, he looked around and realized he wasn't in his office anymore. Nope, he was in the break room, and he didn't know how the hell he got there.

Looking down, he realized the source of his neck pain was because he had fell asleep at the table.

Frowning when he looked down, he could see that he had a mountain of case files in front of him. He winced at the thought of all that paper work awaiting him.

But on closer inspection he realized that they weren't his, they were Emily's.

Shaking his head, he looked around for Emily, and seen his office light was off. Bending over to pick up the papers, he dropped the files when he noticed how different his hands were.

Wandering over to the small mirror, he gasped at the reflection looking back at him. Emily's reflection.

"What the hell?" Hotch said only in Emily's voice.

Looking down, he wondered how the hell his mind was in Emily's body.

Hotch heard a loud crash coming from his office and he raced out the break room, up the catwalk wincing all the way from the high heeled boots that were hurting the feet that seemed to be his for now.

Opening up his office door, he was shocked when he seen himself standing in the middle of his office, looking around shocked.

Hotch cleared his throat, only it sounded like Emily, while his body did a full one-eighty and spun around.

"What the hell?" the Hotch body said rubbing the dark hair, "Oh crap, oh crap, oh crap."

"Calm down" Hotch said in Emily's tone, causing the Hotch body to tumble back on to the couch.

"Hotch?" Emily's voice said staring at the person in front of her, the eyes narrowed and it unnerved Hotch to see himself looking at... well himself.

"Prentiss?" Hotch said in Emily's tone.

"Please don't call me that" Emily replied, rubbing Hotch's forehead, "It really creeps me out hearing you call me by my own name in my own tone of voice."

Hotch sighed and sat down in the visitor's chair, "God, what the hell happened?"

"You're asking me?" Emily said looking up at her own body, "God I'm getting a headache."

"Tell me about." Hotch replied, the snorted, "Guess the quips come with the body swap."

Emily looked up at Hotch, and she hated the fact that her own body was smirking at her.

Glaring at the man currently occupying her body she seen him flinch.

"I really glare like that?" Hotch asked, shuddering, "Wow."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Not so fun to be on the other side of the glare is it?"

Sighing, "Well how the hell do we go back to being us? Get our own bodies?"

A knock on the door pulled the miss matched pair out of their crisis.

"Come in" Hotch said, wincing as he realized, that was Emily's voice inviting in someone.

The door slowly opened, Reid popped his head in looking in Emily's direction.

"I hope I'm not interrupting, sir." Reid said holding up a case file as he walked over to Emily.

"Not at all Reid." Emily replied, seeing Reid visibly relax before smiling at Hotch.

"Hey" Reid said, his tone warm.

"Reid." Hotch replied, looking over at Emily who gave him a look than mouth, 'be friendly'.

"How are you?" Hotch said, smiling at Reid.

"Good" Reid replied waiting for Emily as Hotch sign off on the file and return it to Reid.

"Here you go Reid." Emily replied handing back the file.

"Thanks, Hotch." Reid said taking the file.

"Oh, Reid?" Emily said, "What do you know about body swaps?"

"Body swaps?" Reid asked scrunching his face, "Well often in movies or television shows, when two entities switch places it's usually the mind or spirit. Incidentally enough, there may be three key pieces to a swap, one is a heartfelt wish, another could be an amulet or some magic device. The last one could be quirk in the universe, something that through the world off it's axis..."

Emily was rubbing her temples while Hotch looked at Reid stunned, trying to absorb the information.

"And I'm rambling again, aren't I?" Reid said looking at Emily, "Sorry, sir."

"No, no. Its fine, Reid" Emily said, "Please, how do you undo a body swap?"

"Undo a body swap?" Reid repeated "Well there are a few switchback theories. One is to have an amulet or another is to have the wished reversed."

Emily looked over at Hotch, "Is that all?"

Reid frowned, "Well there was one theory is if both parties complete an impossible task..."

Emily sighed closing her eyes, "Thanks Reid.'

Reid nodded, and looked from Emily to Hotch raising an eyebrow then left.

Emily looked over at Hotch, "We need to find away to get back to our own bodies, because this just can't go on."

Hotch sighed "Well first things first, you're going to have to come stay at my place."

"What?" Emily asked, looking at him in horror, "Are you high?"

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Well you're in my body, and I want to stay with my son. So you're going home with me. We're going to have to stick together until this thing changes..."

"Changes?" Emily gasped looking at him, "How the hell are we going to change our own clothes? Shower? Shit."

Hotch closed his eyes, "We'll have to treat this as a case..."

"A case?" Emily said rolling her eyes, "Hotch this isn't a case, this is our lives."

Hotch groaned, "We'll just have to deal with it, Emily. I'm going to have to prep you to talk Strauss to put us on standby."

"Ok" Emily said, "And what about the team? You're going to have to work in the bullpen."

Hotch sighed, "Yeah, we'll take that one minute at a time, but they can't know about this."

"I know, I know." Emily said, "They'd fit us for straight jackets. Hell I'm ready to commit us."

Emily walked out of the office, heading for the break room when Garcia rushed down, "Hey bossman."

"P.." Emily started to say her nickname, "Garcia."

Garcia shrugged it off and rushed up to Emily's desk plopping herself on the edge, "Gumdrop, we've got to talk."

Hotch raised an eyebrow at that, but remembered he had to play the part of Emily Prentiss. He could do that, after all he joined the drama club to impress a girl.

"PG" Hotch said, the word sounding foreign to him.

"You ok, sweets?" Garcia asked running her hand over Emily's face, "You don't seem sick. Are you pregnant?"

"What?" Hotch said loudly causing the blonde to freeze up, "No, no, no. God no."

Hotch took a deep breath while Reid looked over at the two and shrugged.

"Sorry." Garcia whispered, "I didn't mean to imply."

"What's going on?" Emily asked stopping by the desk.

"Oh nothing, sir." Garcia said, "I've got a case for us to look over in twenty."

"Ok" Emily said, then looked down at Hotch, "Prentiss..." Emily winced saying her name like that, "May I speak with you?"

"Yes sir" Hotch replied getting up seeing a sympathetic look from Garcia.

Hotch followed Emily out of the bullpen, and Emily turned around, "All right lets go see Strauss, I want to get this over with."

The mismatched duo walked out of Strauss' office, in comparable silence. Only when Emily sighed did Hotch turn around to look at her.

"What?" Hotch asked stopping her by the elevator, "What is it?"

"I just wish this could be over." Emily told him quietly, "I really hate to have to say this..."

Hotch frowned, wondering what was wrong with her.

"Emily..." Hotch said quietly, "What is it?"

Emily leaned in whispering, "I have to go to the bathroom."

Hotch chuckled, seeing her give him a look. "Sorry, but I can only advise you, I physically can't do anything about that."

Emily grabbed his arm, he frowned at her aggressive behavior, puling him into the men's bathroom with her.

"Why did you drag me in here?" Hotch asked seeing her tense at being in the men's room.

"Well if we're going to be stuck like this, you're going to give me advice on being a guy and I'm going to have to educate you on being a woman."

Hotch rolled his eyes, "I hardly think I need advice on being a woman. It's not that difficult."

"Really? Have you ever had to put on a bra or had a period?" Emily asked.

Hotch's face fell at that, "What?"

"God if men had to handle being women, having a period..." Emily trailed off as she walked into the stall.

Closing the door behind her, Hotch turned around and took in her appearance in the mirror tilting Emily's head to the side as he looked at her reflection.

He looked down at her chest. He knew it wasn't right to touch but since it was technically his body he might as well get something out of it.

"Don't grope my breasts" Emily said from the stall startling Hotch, who dropped his hands from her chest.

"What?" Hotch asked trying to control his heart rate.

"You're a guy" Emily told him, "And you've got free range of my body..."

Hotch rolled the dark eyes, "You're the one probably having a field day in there."

"Oh please" Emily said flushing the toilet, "The only thing impressive about this whole situation is... well you've got no complaints in that department."

Hotch tried not to blush at that as he turned the water on for Emily as she walked over to wash Hotch's hands.

Morgan walked in, pausing when he seen Hotch and Emily in the bathroom, both looking shocked and guilty.

"Morgan" Emily said, trying to put on Hotch's aloof tone.

"We've uh..." Morgan said grinning at Emily, "A case file to go over. Garcia's all set up."

"Thank you" Emily told him.

Morgan chuckled as he closed the door, Emily turned to Hotch, "Lets just get this day over with and try and figure out how the hell to switch back."

Emily and Hotch walked back into the BAU and into the conference room. They knew by the sound of silence once they walked in that Morgan blabbed about the 'bathroom incident'.

"Anything new to report, Aaron?" Dave asked Emily.

Hotch shot Dave a glare that made sit up in fear, Emily may always be short with Dave with her little quips but the glare, that was all Hotch.

"Go on, Garcia" Emily said picking up the tablet in front of her and trying to focus on the case.

She tried to be like Hotch but she had trouble focusing, only when Hotch kicked her did she realize everyone was staring at her. She looked over at Hotch who tossed her a note on her tablet.

Reid shot Dave and Morgan a concerned look, while Emily opened up the note reading what Hotch wrote.

"All right, send the case file over to the B team, Strauss wants us on standby. Give them the preliminary profile and get back to your case files."

Emily got up grabbing her papers, and winced she couldn't leave first after all she was suppose to be Hotch.

"Prentiss, my office." Emily said walking out of the conference room. Hotch followed Emily out not looking at the concerned team.

Emily walked out of the elevator, following Hotch to his apartment door.

"God, Emily how do you walk around in these things?" Hotch asked looking down at the floor.

"You better be talking about the high heeled boots." Emily warned, sighing as she felt her head pound from pain, "Do you have a headache?"

"Always." Hotch murmured, "It's called life."

Opening the door to the apartment, Hotch frowned when he walked in. Turning around he went to punch in the alarm code when Emily groaned behind him.

"What's wrong?" Hotch asked turning to the brunette agent wearing his body.

"This damn headache," Emily said walking to the couch, "Are you always in this much pain?"

"Not that bad" Hotch said closing the door, "On a scale of one to five?"

"Five" Emily said, "You got any aspirins?"

"Yeah, I'll be right back." Hotch said, then paused, "These damn boots are killing my feet."

Emily chuckled watching Hotch stumble to get the boots off, kicking the boot across the room.

"You really are a funny guy" Emily murmured, as she closed her eyes rubbing her forehead "Never knew had it in you."

"I knew I'd get you" Hotch murmured, giving the boots a glare causing Emily to laugh.

Walking into the kitchen, Hotch opened the medication cabinet and looked around for the aspirins.

"I've got Aleve and Midol" Hotch called out, "Do you have a preference? Emily? Emily?"

Hotch walked back into the room, and scanned the room worry etched on his face when he couldn't find Emily anywhere.

Running towards the bathroom, "Emily? Emily?"

He walked towards the bedroom, peering inside. His heart racing fast, where was Emily? He couldn't feel safe until he knew where she was.

"Hotch?" Hotch turned around looking, "Hotch can you hear me?"

Hotch opened his eyes, and seen JJ's blue ones staring back at him, concern and worry on her face.

"Yeah" Hotch said trying to sit up, but groaning in pain as he laid back down "Damn it. What happened?"

"Stay still, sir" a paramedic said, "You and your friend there have concussions..."

"Friend?" Hotch replied looking to his left, Emily was lying on a stretcher, similar to his own and was having her head bandaged up "Emily?"

"Hotch?" Emily said turning to look at him, relief shown on her face, "How's your head?"

"I don't know, you tell me?" Hotch asked, relieved that he could see her face and not his own. Puzzled by the weird dream that was slowly fading from his memory.

"You've got some blood and a few cuts on your face..." Emily told him, "But it looks like we'll both live."

"Glad to hear that" Hotch joked, he looked over at JJ who was smiling at the two, "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" JJ asked, both dark haired agents shook their heads, "Your SUV was hit by a garbage truck."

Both agents were surprised that something so inane could take them down.

"Really?" Emily asked, "A garbage truck? Well that sucks."

JJ rolled her eyes, "If it makes you feel any better he was drunk."

Hotch nodded, "Well that made me feel slightly better."

"The paramedics want to take you to the hospital, no arguing" JJ said looking at the near protesting brunette, "I know you both hate hospitals, but this is non-negotiable."

"But Jayje" Emily started.

"You have head trauma" Dave said walking up, "No amount of begging, pleading or pouting will change our minds."

Hotch chuckled at that, making JJ and Dave to look at him with surprise, this was a new aspect of their friend.

"We're going to load them up" the young male paramedic said, "Would you two like to ride together?"

"Yes" Hotch and Emily answered in unison.

"We'll be right behind you" Dave told the dark haired pair, looking over at the severely damaged SUV, "They got lucky."

"Real lucky" JJ agreed, "We could of lost them."

Dave placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "Did you see..."

"Yeah" JJ said watching the ambulance drive away, "Maybe something good will come from all this."

"I hope so" Dave said as the two got into their SUV, "We better get to the hospital before Garcia does, got to protect them from her smothering."

JJ chuckled as she strapped on her seat belt and wondered if something new was going to happen to her friends.

* * *

"Sometimes your body is smarter than you are." Author Unknown

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Well I hope you liked this, leave a review and let me know.


	3. Hey, Is This The Future?

**Hey, Is This The Future?**

Disclaimer: CBS + Criminal Minds = Not Me

Summary: What happens when Hotch winds up in the future?

Timeline: Set three years in the future

A/N: Well I know there isn't many stories like these and I loved it so much but it needed reworking. Just go with it...

Thanks for reading, and remember to review...

* * *

William Allen White said, "I am not afraid of tomorrow, for I have seen yesterday and I love today."

* * *

Hotch wandered into the bullpen, he looked around and wondered how the heck things become so different.

He went up the catwalk and went into his office but stopped dead in his tracks when he seen the photo on the desk.

Trudging forward he picked up the framed photo and gasped when he saw the people encased in the gold frame. Him, Jack and Emily smiling as Jack blew out a birthday cake.

He frowned, he didn't remember this being taken. Looking closely he seen that Jack was older in the picture, confused he set the picture down and looked at the day planner opened.

It was the correct month and date but the year was three years in the future.

Clicking on the computer, he looked at the month and day in the corner, and seen that it the same as the day planner.

Looking around, he noticed at Emily's desk their was a newspaper and a small tinge of fear of this being some alternate universe, he hurried down the bullpen to her desk. Picking up the paper, his heart dropped it was the same as the others.

He was some how three years in the future, looking up he noticed the arrival of his team.

Morgan nodded to him as he went up to his office, while Reid and JJ went to their own respective areas, but he didn't see Emily.

Setting the paper down, he headed over to the break room pondering if he should tell the team about his time gap. He knew that they'd be skeptical and worried that he had some sort of breakdown. But he couldn't tell any one of them.

A small part of him wondered if this was real as he walked into the break room he seen the back of Emily's head as she bent over a mug of tea.

"Hey" Hotch replied, walking over to the brunette to grab a coffee mug.

"Hi" Emily said turning around to look at him with a bright smile, she leaned in kissing him causing Hotch to back up in shock, "Baby what's wrong?"

"What?" Hotch asked shocked,_ 'Did she just call me baby?'_

"Aaron?" Emily repeated, concern etched on her face, "Are you feeling ok?" Shaking her head, "I knew that bump on the head was more serious then you led on."

Hotch shook his head, "No, I'm fine." seeing the skeptical look, "I promise, I'm fine."

Emily let out a relieved breath, "Good because I already know you're hard headed, no need to test the theory out again."

Hotch couldn't help but chuckle at that, he was surprised at how relaxed he was around the brunette. His girlfriend? He was surprised that in this future world he was dating his subordinate but he didn't seem to care.

Looking around the break room, he could tell some subtle differences that could naturally progress over the years with a new refrigerator, coffee maker and toaster but the same old wooden table and its matching chairs were there.

Turning his attention back to Emily, he could see that the three year time difference hadn't changed her at all. She was still beautiful, her hair was worn more softer with curls and her clothing as feminine as it was, seemed a little baggier?

Looking surprised but pleased that she wrapped her arms around him, and rested her head on his shoulder.

"I wish we didn't have to come in today but you know the Section Chief" Emily murmured, "Puts the dick in dictator."

Hotch couldn't help but laugh, "That's one way to describe Strauss."

Emily looked up surprised, "Strauss? Well there's a blast from the past."

"Huh?" Hotch asked confused.

"Aaron" Emily said slowly, "Did that blow to the head cause temporary amnesia? Strauss retired from the BAU almost three years ago."

"What?" Hotch asked surprised.

"You know that when she was diagnosed with cancer she stepped down and the new Section Chief stepped in" Emily said like it was the obvious thing in the world.

"Oh" Hotch said pulling her close, he didn't want to let go of her, "Maybe that knock to the head made me forget a few things."

Emily pulled back concerned, "Maybe we should get you to the doctor. I know that it was a..."

Hotch pulled Emily into a deep kiss, not wanting her to figure out the truth and not wanting a missed opportunity. He loved that she grabbed on to his waist pulling him close to her as he deepened the kiss, running his tongue on her lower lip and nipping on it.

"Mm" Emily said pulling back, "As much as I love our office make out sessions..." Emily lowered her voice, "Our favorite game of seeing how many times we get lucky without getting caught, we have to be careful because the Section Chief is coming by today."

"Ugh" Hotch said not liking the way that this would cut into their obvious fun they have, it appeared that he needed to figure out what has changed since the time jump.

Emily pulled Hotch with her, "I guess since you're so scattered brain because of the attack from the unsub, I guess I'll be stuck to your side like glue until you feel like your old self."

"Just catch me up on the big changes" Hotch told her "How about how we first started?"

Emily paused at the break room door and turned to face him, "You asked me to lunch. It was just obvious how you felt and well after that we were inseparable."

Hotch smiled at that, "You know I can actually see that happening" Nodding his approval, "What else has changed?"

"Ok" Emily said as the two walked through the bullpen, "Well I don't know if you remember or not, but when the budget was cut we had to let Seaver go? Well we got a bigger budget and we were able to start up another A listed BAU team."

"Really? Who?" Hotch asked but seen Emily point out across the bullpen to the the other main office.

Hotch looked up to see Seaver reading a case file as she was walking with Elle. But he only followed her up to his office again, and he paused when he once again saw the gold frame and stopped mid step.

"Aaron?" Emily said placing a hand on his shoulder, "Are you sure you're up to being at work today? You know it's not a crime to stay at home and recuperate."

Hotch looked at her, "Would you?"

Emily flashed him a grin, "No, I usually wouldn't. But now I would." Emily said placing their hands on her stomach, "For her I would."

Hotch's eyes widened in surprise, "Her?"

Emily rolled her eyes, "Or him. I know, I know you'd like Jack to have a brother. But tell me is having a daughter so wrong?"

"For any and all future dates, it would be." Hotch said not hiding his surprise at the idea of a child for them.

A knock pulled Hotch from his thoughts, as the door open, "Hey my dynamic duo, it's time to review a case to pass along to the B team."

Emily frowned, "I thought Elle's team was going to do it?"

Garcia shook her head, "The Section Chief sent Elle and the gang out on a emergency case. The Phelps case in Louisville."

"Oh" Emily said shaking, "Did Mick get the green light to travel? These two think they could out run a train."

"Elle said his CT was fine but his wrist is another story" Garcia said looking at Hotch, "Next time try to remember train trumps car."

Hotch's jaw dropped at that, "I'll keep that in mind."

Sitting in the conference room, Hotch watched as Garcia, Morgan and Reid wandered in sitting next to each other.

"Where the hell is the Section Chief?" Morgan asked, "This is ridiculous."

Morgan looked over at Garcia who shrugged, "Maybe someone should get them a watch for Christmas?"

Dave wandered in looking at everyone, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I know, I know I'll be better I promise."

Emily looked over at Hotch who was staring at Dave in wonderment, _'Dave's the Section Chief?'_

"Don't give me that look" Dave said looking over at Hotch, "You know how much I hate the look."

Hotch shook his head, sighing "If we could get started then everything will be fine."

Everyone looked at Hotch in shock, "Um, Aaron?" Dave said, "You know we have to wait for the Section Chief."

Hotch was puzzled, he thought that it was Dave who was Strauss' replacement, "But Dave I thought..."

A knock pulled Hotch from voicing his thought, "Everyone ready?"

Hotch looked up, shocked, "Jason?"

Gideon walked over to the empty spot between Dave and Hotch.

"Hotch" Gideon said, "Good to see you're well. We were all worried that the train caused permanent damage."

"No, I'm fine" Hotch said, "Can we get started?"

Garcia cleared her throat, "This is the city Huntsville, Alabama..." Garcia started.

Emily knocked on Hotch's door, "Hey, you ok?"

Hotch's eyes popped open and he looked around his office, he saw no gold frame and no new couch.

_'Was it all some bizarre dream?'_ Hotch wondered, "Hey. What's wrong?"

Emily raised an eyebrow at him, "You trip and hit your head chasing an unsub in a Quarry and you ask what's wrong?"

Hotch saw the concern etched on her face, "Come here, Emily."

Emily faltered when he called her by her first name, "Come on, Emily." Hotch repeated.

Walking into the office, Emily stood in front of his desk, "Sit."

Emily raised an eyebrow, "I'm not a dog, Hotch. You can't just bark out orders and expect everyone not to worry."

"Please take a seat" Hotch said in a softer tone, "I'd like to speak with you."

Emily sat down, biting her lower lip while fiddling her thumb nail, "About what?"

Hotch sees the way she played with her fingers, "I was wondering if you'd like to go to lunch with me?"

Emily looked up, her cheeks with a trace of pink as her face held a hint of excitement, "You want to go to lunch with me?"

Smiling, "I'd like to see where we go from that."

"Sure, I'd like that" Emily said getting up, she turned around, "Hey, can I ask you something?"

Looking up at her Hotch replied, "Sure.

* * *

Abraham Lincoln said, "The best thing about the future is that it comes only one day at a time."

* * *

Well the future bit was a prompt the rest just came to me... Let me know what you think.

Leave a review


	4. Hey, Is That A Story?

**Hey That's Funny**

Disclaimer: CBS and Criminal Minds, they're not mine...

Summary: Hotch and Emily stumble across something about their team...

A/N: This one was originally a oneshot but since it's a crackfic, I decided to add it to "Hey That's Funny" series.

It has romance, angst, humor and action. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, remember a review would be nice too.

* * *

"Stories are like fairy gold; the more you give away, the more you have." Author Unknown

* * *

Emily walked up to the front door, her stomach tightening with anticipation.

She felt her hands shake. Taking a deep breath, she lifted her hand and knocked on the door.

"You can do this" Emily murmured to herself, "Just like riding a bike, you like riding bikes."

She looked up when the door opened, Hotch's face frowned when he saw Emily at his doorstep.

"Prentiss" Hotch said, "What are you doing here?"

Barging her way into his apartment, "Is Jack here?"

"No" Hotch said stunned by her abrasive forwardness, "Now can you tell me what the hell you're doing here? Why are you barging into my home?"

"Well I figured I wouldn't get an invite" Emily muttered looking around at the immaculately tidy home, "Wow, you're more of a neat freak then me."

"Prentiss" Hotch said warningly.

Emily turned around, "That's why I'm here, it's always 'Prentiss this, Prentiss that' never Emily. Can you say Emily?"

Hotch muttered shutting the front door, he wandered over to her, "What is this?"

"Hotch" Emily said, "I've know you noticed this thing between us, this closeness. The change between us."

"Emily" Hotch enunciated, "We're friends. I know that, we've evolved from supervisor and subordinate to friends, but I don't get what you're talking..."

Emily grabbed Hotch by the shirt collar pulling him into a deep kiss, she heard him sigh kissing her back.

Walking her backwards towards the couch, he pulled away for a second, "Are you sure you want this? Emily, I need to know."

Cupping his cheeks, "Yes, Aaron I want this" Emily replied.

Hotch lightly pushed her down on the couch pulling off his shirt he leaned over to kiss her.

A knock on the door pulled her from her thoughts, "Come in."

"Hey, Jayje" Emily said, "Are you busy?"

JJ clicked her screen off, "No what's up?"

"I wanted to know if you wanted to get a bite to eat?" Emily told her, "Hotch and I are taking orders."

Emily frowned when she saw the blonde smile, "No thanks."

Shaking her head, "Ok I'll let you get back to work."

JJ chuckled as she turned her screen back on, "Taking orders? Sure, Em."

* * *

Hotch walked out of the elevator into the parking garage when he heard a struggle coming from the left.

Pulling his service revolver, he moved slowly towards the sounds, he raised his gun only to be shoved from behind and bump into a pole.

"Hotch?" Emily said gasping in surprise as she kneeled down to help him up, "Oh my God sir, I'm so sorry."

"What the hell?" Hotch asked, "Prentiss, why the hell did you push me?"

"I heard someone following me..." Emily said, "And now I've totally been fired, right?"

Groaning as he put his gun back in it's holster, "Not if you tell me what the hell is going on?"

Emily sighed, "I think I'm being followed."

"What?" Hotch asked following her to her car, "Prentiss, why didn't you tell anyone?"

Turning around to look at him, "Because I can handle it, Hotch. This isn't a BAU case."

"But this is about your safety" Hotch told her, "You've got to come back up the BAU and tell the team so we can track the unsub."

Emily rolled her eyes, "Hotch, this isn't your problem, really. I'm fine, I don't need the team to get involved."

Hotch grabbed her arm, "Emily, your safety is the teams priority. We won't let anything like the Doyle drama happen ever again, do you get that?"

Emily pulled her arm away but Hotch held on to her tight, "Are you trying to get yourself killed?"

Turning to look at him, she couldn't saying anything but Hotch said, "I can't lose you."

Emily pulled away, unable to meet his eyes, "What do you want me to say?"

"That you'll let me in" Hotch said, softly, "That you'll let us all in and help you."

"Hotch" Emily said, as he wrapped his arms around her, "I... I don't know how to."

"Just let me hold you" Hotch said walking them over to her car to sit on the trunk, "Just trust me."

"Garcia" Hotch's voice said startling the blonde who quickly spun around in her chair.

"Sir?" Garcia replied, scooting her chair in front of her computer screen.

"Do you have that bank account information on the Detroit case?" Hotch asked.

"Oh yes indeed, bossman" Garcia said, clicking print on her second computer.

Hotch looked over at the computer, noticing his name he moved forward towards the screen when Garcia moved over, "Here you are, sir."

"Oh, thanks" Hotch furrowing his eyebrows as he walked out of the Garcia's office.

* * *

Wandering down into the BAU gym Hotch smirked when he saw Emily acting out her aggressions on the punching bag.

"Wow" Hotch said tossing his small hand rag on the small bench, "Remind me never to piss you off."

Emily grabbed the bag, stopping it's movements, "Oh I didn't know you were still here."

Hotch rolled his eyes, "Well where else would I be? Certain people say I practically live here."

Emily snorted, "And are these certain people named Morgan, Dave and Garcia?"

"You know, I believe they go by those names" Hotch teased.

Emily gaped at him, "Did you just make a joke?" Emily rushed up to him touching his head, "Did Hotch just make a joke?"

"Yes, I do make jokes from time to time" Hotch said, "Though this one may have been years in the making. So what brings you down here after hours?"

"Well isn't it kind of obvious?" Emily chuckled pointing to her outfit, "Well it's not like I'm going to be trying out for a pageant or something."

Hotch laughed lightly, "So do you have a sparring partner?"

"Sparring?" Emily repeated, "Well not really."

"Well, how about I spar with you?" Hotch asked, "We don't have to box we could wrestle if you think it'd be safer."

Emily pondered it over, grinning, "You are on."

Walking over to the mat, Emily stretched her muscles, cracking her knuckles, "Are you ready to get your ass handed to you, sir?"

"Oh please, Prentiss" Hotch said enunciating her last name, "Remember you said that while you're nursing your bruised ego."

Emily snorted, "Sure, if you believe that, then I've got a bridge to sell you."

Hotch rushed towards Emily, knocking her on her back.

"Uh" Emily groaned out while Hotch smirked down at her, "Low ball."

"What's the matter, too much for you?" Hotch said, then groaned when Emily kneed him in the gut, rolling on top of him.

"Aw, bet you didn't see that one coming, huh?" Emily laughed standing up, "Oh don't tell me the big bad Hotch got a boo boo on her booty?"

Hotch narrowed his eyes, and slowly got up. He moved slowly and silently behind her then paused for a brief second.

Smirking when Emily turned around distracted by her victory he pounced on her, they both fell to the ground.

"Oof" Emily said in the mat, "Great I always wanted to know what the mat taste like."

Leaning over he whispered into her ear, "Ready to admit defeat?"

Emily placed her hands on the mat, moving to get up, she rolled them and ended up being on top of his stomach.

"He he" Emily said laughing, "Prentiss' never lose."

"I guess they also refer to themselves in the third person too" Hotch told her, grabbing her waist and getting up.

Emily gripped his arm with one hand, then flipped him over on his back.

Hotch panted out of breath, trying to get up only to grimace at the pain in his lower back, "Damn it."

"What?" Emily said raising an eyebrow, "Hurt yourself?"

"You know what?" Hotch said getting up slowly, charging at her, "You're really annoying when you're being smug."

Emily fell on her back while Hotch hovering on top of her, looking in her eyes. He couldn't help but move a loose strand of her hair behind her ear.

"What are you doing?" Emily asked taking a deep breath.

"Your hair..." Hotch said sitting up, "You look like Pippi Longstockings."

Emily grumbled, shoving him off her pushing herself up and pulling him into a headlock.

"What did you call me?" Emily asked glaring down at him.

Grabbing her waist with one hand, his free hand went to her thigh pulling her up then body slammed her onto the map.

"God" Emily muttered, trying to control the pain that ran through her lower back, "You son of a bitch."

"Just admit that I'm the best and I'll stop knocking you on your ass" Hotch said, "Just say I'm the king."

"Fine I'll admit it" Emily said taking a deep breath, "Happy?"

"Yes" Hotch said turning as he heard the gym door open.

Emily kicked her leg out knocking him on his back panting, "You're the king."

The sound of a cell phone pulled him from his thoughts, "Morgan."

"Hey, it's Emily" Emily told him, "Hotch and I are going to interview a family about a missing woman. You need to call Reid and have him work the geographic profile with the information that Garcia left in the conference room. Ok?"

"Sure thing, Princess" Morgan told her hitting save on his computer, "Getting right on it."

* * *

Hotch and Emily got out of the Bureau SUV taking in their surroundings. She felt something was off, that today was going to be a bad.

As Emily removed her sunglasses she gave an involuntary shudder as she stared at the small warehouse. A new phobia of hers. One that she'd never admit to, is warehouses.

Her mind flashed back to March, lying down on the a dirty floor in Boston. Shaking her mind of the thought, she had to focus on their job. The reason for why they were here.

"Come on, Prentiss" Hotch said quietly, "We're going to be fine, it's just a witness interview."

"All right" Emily said following Hotch to the front of the warehouse, "Brian Whitlock? Agents Prentiss, Hotchner FBI."

The scraggly haired man, turned in the direction of the dark haired pair, "Is this about Samantha?"

"Yes sir" Hotch said, "We need some information about the night your daughter went missing."

"Sure" Brian said, "Lets just go inside, I need to get cleaned up."

Emily took a deep breath as she and Hotch followed the mechanic into the big warehouse. Looking around she tried to get her mind at ease, counting backwards. Reciting every lyric to her favorite song, nothing worked.

Turning around she noticed a flash of silver and heard the unmistakable sound of a safety clicking.

She lunged forward on Hotch startling him as a sound resonated through out the warehouse.

"Prentiss?" Hotch said looking up at the brunette on him, "Prentiss are you ok?"

"I knew today was going to be bad" Emily said, groaning then she noticed a red spot.

"What?" Hotch asked stunned by the last few seconds.

Looking down at his white work shirt she saw a patch of blood, "Your shirt?"

Another round of gun fire went off causing Emily to get up and she moved fast towards the sound. "Hotch?"

"I'm coming" Hotch said getting up, slightly disoriented from the impact but grabbed his gun and followed her.

He'd never admit it out loud but he felt fear run through his veins when he couldn't see Emily but heard the sound of gunfire going off.

"Prentiss" Hotch said opening the door that led to a back entry way.

"Don't come in here" Emily shouted loudly, "Whatever you do, do not come in here."

Hotch rushed up to the door, pulling on the glass door. Banging on it, he kept shouting her name.

"What's going on in there? Where's Whitlock?" Hotch demanded.

"I shot him" Emily said, "He's dead, Hotch."

"Ok, if you're afraid of an I.A. coming down on you, don't worry. Whitlock opened fire first" Hotch said wondering what the hell was wrong with her, "Now open the door."

"I can't" Emily said turning to face him, "Hotch, you need to get out of here and call the team."

"Why?" Hotch asked, "We already know the unsub was Whitlock, why else would he fire on us if he wasn't the killer?"

"You also need to call Hazmat and the Bomb Squad" Emily said, "There's a bomb that set to go off, and you need to get out of here."

Hotch felt like falling down, they had no idea looking for a missing woman would involve a bomb. "You need to get out of there, Prentiss and leave with me."

"The door is jammed Hotch" Emily said, "The second I saw the bombs I went for the doors. But you need to call Morgan and go."

Closing his eyes, he took a deep breath, "I can't leave you in here alone. Do you see any windows or anything?"

"There's a window to the right, but there are bars on it" Emily said "Now get out of this building and call help. Now!"

Hotch turned and walked towards the exit, he called in reinforcements and it didn't escape him the fear in the teams voices when they heard about Emily. They couldn't lose her. Not again.

Hotch walked over to the barred window, tapping on the glass causing Emily to turn and walk over. She unlatched the the window opening it.

"The team coming?" Emily asked, she looked over and seen that they had arrived, "Good. I need to ask you something Hotch."

Hotch could see that she had accepted this fate, that she couldn't make it out.

"Anything" Hotch told her, "Name it."

"Be happy" Emily said, "Take sometime off, be with Jack. Just live your life, find someone and be happy. Tell the team.. tell them I'm sorry, I never meant to hurt them from before and that I'm sorry that this happened."

"Emily, you're going to be fine" Hotch said, his voice quivering "You hear me, you're going to be fine."

Emily chuckled, "You know you can't lie to a profiler, Aaron."

Hotch rested his forehead against the bars, he could hear the Hazmat and several police officers moving all around him but he only kept his focus on Emily.

"Agent Prentiss" a man called out next to the glass door, "Graham Rivers, Bomb Squad. Can you take a look at the device and tell us everything about it?"

Hotch turned around hearing his friends approach slowly behind him.

"How she doing?" Morgan asked.

"How do you think?" Hotch snapped, "Sorry. You know..."

"We know" Dave replied, he felt the fear and sorrow hit him, "Did she say anything?"

"She told me to tell you she's sorry for the pain she caused with Doyle" Hotch said, "And the real pain that this is going to cause."

JJ sniffled in the back, "Is there anything we can do to get her out?"

"There's not enough time" Hotch said, looking back he could see the lost look on Reid's face.

"Everyone move back now" a fireman called out, "Now."

Hotch didn't move, he looked over and could see Emily standing by the window closing her eyes.

"Emily" Hotch shouted, running for the window, he needed to see her, "Emily..."

Looking through the window, she winked at him as the side of the building blew up. Causing Hotch to fall to his knees in shock shouting for her.

"Hotch" Morgan called out, "Hotch."

* * *

Dave looked up from his computer screen, running a hand over his mouth as he finished reading out loud.

"You killed me?" Emily asked stunned, "Well... that sucks."

Hotch took a deep breath, "You all need to stop writing about us and find something more productive to do."

"Like your case files" Emily muttered glaring at her friends, "I mean really? You kill me, you have me jump Hotch's bones, you had me cry on his shoulder like this is movie from the 50s and you had me get my ass handed to him."

"Hey in all fairness Princess, you did win at the end when you kicked his leg out from under him" Morgan protested.

"Yeah, and I can actually feel that pain when I read it" Hotch said, "Seriously though..."

"I didn't write anything about you guys" Reid said.

"And that's why you are my favorite" Emily said, "So if you weren't writing any of this fan fiction, what were you doing?"

Reid frowned, "I don't know but I'm feeling neglected maybe."

Emily sighed as she leaned back in her chair, then looked over at Hotch, "Lunch?"

"Yeah, lets get something to eat" Hotch said getting up to leave the conference room.

"Come on, you're invited" Emily said linking arms with Reid, who smiled at her.

"But Princess..." Morgan called out, "Wait."

"There goes my oldest boy" Emily muttered turning around, "What?"

"But I'm the only one who didn't write you and Hotch in some kind of romantic set up..." Morgan said, "I wrote you as a kick ass chick."

Sighing she looked over at Hotch who shrugged, "Fine you can come too."

"Kiddo..." Dave started.

"No, you killed me off" Emily told him then turned to the two blondes, "And you wrote me like some needy pathetic love starved teenager."

Emily stormed out of the conference room, "Well I'm waiting."

"Come kid," Morgan said chuckling, "Mom's calling us."

Hotch raised an eyebrow at that, "And dad doesn't look to thrilled."

"No he's not" Hotch said, "No more fan fiction about Emily or myself."

Dave raised his hands up in defeat, "No more killing her off, I got it."

Hotch, Morgan and Reid walked out while Dave looked over at the two blondes, "But I never promised to not write any love scenes."

"Ooh smut-a-licious" Garcia said rubbing her hands together, "My fabulous favorite."

JJ rolled her eyes, but smirked as she contemplated her next Hotch and Emily story.

"Thank goodness for fan fiction" JJ said, "That's the only way we'll get them together."

"You guys wonder if they write stories about us?" Garcia asked scanning through the pairings, "Oh look me and Chocolate Adonis are paired here."

Dave snorted, as Garcia added, "Oh and I love the JJ and Dave pairings too."

"WHAT?" JJ said, "Oh boy."

"Now that I can't wait to read that" Garcia said grinning mischievously, "You think that's funny? You should read the Rossi and Strauss pairings."

"Excuse me?" Dave asked, pailing at that thought before looking out into the bullpen to the wandering Section Chief with a smirk on her face.

* * *

"All the best stories are but one story in reality - the story of escape. It is the only thing which interests us all and at all times, how to escape." Arthur Christopher Benson

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Well this was a long one for me, I tried to hit each little "story" with a different genre. So tell me whose story did you enjoy? JJ's, Garcia's, Morgan's or Dave's? Let me know.

Don't forget to leave a review


	5. Hey, Is That A Super Power?

**Hey, Is That A Super Power?**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, as I always state I don't.

Summary: The BAU team plus super powers? What happened?

A/N: So this one was another favorite of mine, but it was so crackfic that it needed re-tweaking and posted with the others.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to review.

* * *

"With great power comes great responsibility." Stan Lee

* * *

"All clear!" Hotch called out from the study.

"Clear!" Morgan called out from the back of the room.

"Clear!" Dave shouted from the bedroom.

"Clear!" JJ called out from the kitchen.

"Clear!" Reid called out, waiting to hear Emily's voice.

"Clear!" Emily said only to call out, the coughed "Aw, crap!"

"Prentiss?" Hotch called out as the team rushed to the laundry room "Prentiss what happened?"

"Don't come in here!" Emily shouted slamming the door on the team.

"Em?" JJ asked looking through the glass doors "What is it? What happened?"

"A powdery substance" Emily told the team who looked shocked "Possibly a bio-toxic weapon. Maybe anthrax."

Hotch looked down, scared "Prentiss, open the door."

"No, Hotch" Emily said "If this could be that none of you guys have been exposed."

"If it's that, it could of already been airborne" Reid told her, "But Emily's right, she needs to keep the door closed, just as a precaution."

Dave looked over at Morgan, "Call the CDC tell them to bring hazmat suits."

Morgan took off glancing at his brunette partner, giving her a look of support.

"I'm sorry, guys" Emily told the remaining members at the door, "I should've double checked before entering."

"This isn't your fault, Emily" Hotch told her, "We'll figure this out. We have before."

"Hopefully before I die" Emily joked "Because dying sucks."

The team stood by while several CDC workers in hazmat suits looked at the substance, while medics checked out Emily.

The medic looked over at the team, "Good news, Agent Prentiss is going to be fine."

The team each breathed out a collective sigh of relief, "The substance, whatever it was, has not caused any damaged, if anything it actually seems to have improved her health."

"What do you mean?" Hotch asked confused.

"Agent Prentiss was battling a viral infection which seems to have been cured" the medic said leaving the confused agents.

"Well that was weird" Morgan said.

Hotch just shrugged it off, watching the CDC took over their case, due to the possible substance issue, "Come on, let's get Prentiss back to the BAU and fill out the case file to pass along."

The team with Emily returned back to the BAU, all feeling the weight of what happen pull them down.

As Emily sat at her desk, she sneezed causing everyone to look at her.

"What?" Emily asked reaching for a tissue only to have Hotch reach over and hand her one "Oh my God."

"What is it?" Hotch asked only to look up and see the team stare at him in shock, "What?"

"Hotch" Reid whispered "Your hands, look."

Hotch looked down to see that his arms were extended long, almost stretching across Emily's desk.

"Oh my God" Emily said backing up away from her desk, as she reached out and took the tissue only to hold her hand out and it float to her.

"What the hell?" Morgan asked shocked by the sight "What is this?"

"I think" Reid said looking at the others "Now don't laugh, but they caught some kind of superhero powers."

"What?" JJ and Dave asked in shock, while Morgan looked beyond angry.

"Well that's just not possible" Emily said backing up only to see the chairs lift in the BAU room as she got near them "That's not possible because it's not real."

Hotch's body stretched out to comfort her, as she kept repeating "That's not real."

"How can that even be possible?" JJ asked trying to keep a level head "Because this is reality not some sci-fi fantasy."

A calm sense entered everyone as JJ passed by them to head over to the brunette agents, "What?"

Dave looked at her, "How did you do that?"

"Do what?" JJ asked feeling the urge to touch Morgan's shoulder as he got angrier.

"Stop that!" Morgan said looking at JJ only to smash the desk in front of him.

"All of you...?" Reid asked, feeling embarrassed when everyone looked at him.

"REID?" Morgan shouted "Where'd you go? Where did he go?"

"I'm right here" Reid said confused by the team looking around him as if he wasn't there "I'm right here."

"Uh, no you're not" Hotch said looking around the room "Talk, Marco."

"Polo?" Reid said as Dave and JJ moved closer.

"Marco" JJ said getting closer.

"Polo" Reid said as JJ grabbed his elbow as he reappeared "Ow."

"He's invisible" Emily said in shock "This kind of crap actually exists?"

"Apparently so" Dave said "Looks like I'm the only one immune."

"Don't get too cocky" Emily said trying to control her anger as the chairs started to levitate again "You could be next."

"I don't think so" Dave said "I guess as ranking old timer, nothing is happening to me."

JJ walked by him about to poke him when a blast sent her back falling on her butt.

"What the hell, Dave?" JJ called out getting up.

"Ha, ha. Dave's got a super hero power too" Morgan said "Pretty cool one too."

"What?" Dave asked looking at everyone "What was it?"

"An electric force field" Reid said "Seems when JJ was about to poke you, the force field went up protecting you."

"Pretty awesome power" Emily said groaning when the desk floated up "At least you can control yours."

Hotch held the desk down with Morgan and Reid's help.

"Well yours is cool too, Em" JJ said "What is it, levitation or telekinesis?"

"Looks like a combination of the two" Reid said sitting on the desk to make it stay down "Seems these abilities are connected to our emotions."

"Except for mine," JJ said sensibly "Seems mine are emotion based."

"Yours seem like a connection to the Earth" Reid said "Kind of keeping the cool in a situation, calming people down. Kind of emotional control. I bet you could with your ability make people mad too."

"Well I guess that's cool" JJ said "But what do we do about this?"

"There's no way we can tell anyone" Hotch said "For all we know they could lock us up in the mental hospital and say we were agents who had nervous breakdowns."

"That would suck" Emily groaned grabbing her floating go bag "I can't be around people if this keeps happening."

"Calm down" Reid said nodding to JJ to go over to her.

"I am calm, I am calm." Emily repeated as she felt relaxed "That is an awesome power Jayje."

"Well we're still Federal Agents" Morgan said "We can't be the superheroes who go out like Batman or Superman, because we'd be recognized, followed and locked up."

"We just go about our jobs and do the best we can to stay under the radar" Hotch said.

"And what do we do about the abilities?" Emily asked trying to temper her emotions.

"She's right" Reid said "We cannot just not use them. We have them for a reason, I mean do we just ignore them? Not help?"

"If we're in a situation that's unavoidable then yes, we help" Hotch said "But we have to be really, really careful. Do any of you want to spend eternity locked up as a lab rat or in a padded room?"

"Not really" Emily said.

"So we're in agreement?" Hotch asked the team "Keep quiet but help with these powers if it's unavoidable?"

"And still do our jobs" Dave agreed nodding.

"Ok" Reid said "Guess we're not the Fantastic Four."

Morgan laughed at that, while Dave was puzzled and said, "Well there are more then four of us."

"Jack?" Hotch called out to his son "Jack? Dinner."

"Coming, Dad" Jack said running out of his room.

"What were you doing, Jack?" Hotch asked his grinning son.

"Trying to write a comic" Jack said.

"Really?" Hotch asked "About what?"

"You and your team" Jack said sitting down at the table.

"Oh?" Hotch asked "Are we superheroes?"

"Becoming superheroes" Jack said "I just haven't finished the ending yet, I'm stuck on it."

"Oh" Hotch said "Well maybe after dinner, I can take a look and help you out."

"You know stuff about comic books?" Jack asked.

"Well of course I do" Hotch told his son "I grew up reading Superman."

Jack smiled and said, "Ok, Dad."

* * *

Stan Lee said, "I always felt that if I had a super power, I wouldn't immediately run out to the store and buy a costume."

* * *

**Until Next Time...**

I see the review button, so that means you do too... How about leaving a review? :)

A/N: I didn't really know where I was going with this story, but I did know that I wanted Jack to be involved and it all to be his creative little mind at work...


	6. Hey, Where Have You Been?

**Hey, Where Have You Been?**

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, I own nothing connected to the show except the DVDs.

Summary: While returning to the BAU from a case, several people on a tour at the BAU approach the team thinking they are other people.

A/N: This one was my very favorite one that I've ever written but needed to be reworked and I decided to post it with the other crackfics. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Chaos is the name for any order that produces confusion in our minds." George Santayana

* * *

Hotch and the team strolled off the elevator and through the glass doors that led to the BAU.

"Ugh." Emily said "I am beyond tired."

"Me too." Dave said walking up to his brunette friend, draping an arm over her.

"Well, just finish up the case files than everyone can go home." Hotch said eyeing his older friend and the brunette woman.

Emily sat down at her desk, while Dave leaned over talking to her.

Reid and Morgan sat down at their desks, while JJ leaned up against Reid's.

"Good." JJ said "I feel like I haven't seen Henry in a month."

"Hey team" Garcia said strolling into the bullpen with Kevin "Welcome back!"

"Thanks, baby girl" Morgan said.

"Excuse me?" a young brunette in her twenties approached the team.

"Can I help you?" Morgan asked the young woman.

"Yeah, I was on the tour of the FBI and I got kind of turned around." the woman said looking at the team "I think my tour group might be coming through..."

Morgan, JJ and Reid watched her gasp as she turned her attention to Emily, Dave and Hotch on that end of the bullpen.

"Are you alright?" JJ asked in concern.

"Dad?" the brunette said "Dad?"

Hotch, Emily and Dave looked up at the young woman as her face lit up in excitement.

"Dad!" the woman said running towards Dave embracing him in a big hug "Where have you been?"

Dave pulled back in shock, "Excuse me?"

"Who are you?" Emily asked the young woman.

"Joan" Joan said "Joan Girardi."

"I'm sorry, Miss Girardi" Dave said "But I'm not your father."

"Dad?" Joan said looking in closely "You are Will Girardi."

Hotch looked in shock at the encounter of his longtime friend and the young woman.

"I'm sorry, miss." Dave said regretfully to her "But my name is Agent David Rossi, not Girardi."

"Oh" Joan said pulling back looking embarrassed "I'm sorry."

"There you are, Girardi" a young woman said looking at Dave "Wow, deja vu doo. Isn't that...?"

"No Grace" Joan said, "Come on, sorry."

An older woman came up, "Miss Girardi, Miss Polk you need to stay with the group."

The team watched as the two young women walk away heads together shaking their heads.

"Well..." Garcia said "That was weird."

"Did she just call you, dad?" Emily asked stunned "Are you sure, you're not..."

"No, I've never been married long enough to have had children." Dave said.

* * *

"And this here is the Behavioral Analysis Unit..." a male voice said.

"So what do they actually do here?" another man said "How do they catch the criminals?"

"Hey!" a blonde woman said "How about letting the rest of us ask questions, why are you so interested in all this anyways?"

"Because I'm an psychiatrist" the man said "And this is actually something I find fascinating..."

"Well maybe you should try..." the blonde woman said "Oh my God."

"What?" the man said turning around and gasping.

"Greg?" the blonde woman said running towards Hotch.

"Beth?" the man said walking over to Emily.

"Excuse me?" Emily asked pulling away from the man "Who the hell are you?"

"Beth?" the man said again "It's me. Craig Huffstodt. You know, your husband."

"What?" Garcia said loudly "Husband?"

"Greg?" the blonde woman said "Where the hell have you been?"

"I'm sorry" Hotch said genuinely apologetically "But my name isn't Greg. It's Aaron Hotchner."

"Aaron Hotchner?" the woman said "This another one of those role playing things?"

"Hey back off" Emily said to the dark haired man in front of her "I don't know you and you are not my husband."

"Excuse me, sir. Ma'am" Morgan interjected "But it would be wise if you backed off of Agents Hotchner and Prentiss."

"Prentiss?" Huff said "Beth?"

"It's Emily Prentiss" Emily said watching Hotch with the blonde woman.

"Greg?" the blonde woman "What happened?"

"Ma'am..." Hotch said politely.

"Dharma Freedom Finkelstein Montgomery..." Dharma said.

"Dharma" Hotch said "I'm not Greg."

"Please, Mr. Huffstodt, Mrs. Montgomery" the male tour leader said "Please step away from the agents."

"You're not Beth are you?" Huff asked regrettably.

"No sir, I'm not" Emily said.

"This is so freaking weird" JJ whispered to Garcia and the group.

"I'm sorry" Huff said walking towards the tour group giving her a once look back.

"Mrs. Montgomery" the male tour leader said "Please return to your group."

"But..." Dharma said, "It is Greg, isn't it?"

"No ma'am" Hotch said watching the blonde follow the group and Huff out of the BAU.

Morgan, JJ, Reid, Garcia and Kevin looked over at the three dark haired agents.

"Don't even say it" Emily said "Don't even think it."

"What?" JJ asked smirking at the three "Just because you all were mistaken by a bunch of strangers?"

"Don't start" Dave said sighing, rubbing his oncoming headache.

* * *

The team walked to their respective corners to set to work on their case reports, when JJ walked out of her office to pass along to Hotch a file.

Walking through the bullpen, JJ passed by Morgan's desk and heard "Shelby?"

Morgan looked over at the young man walking with another tour group when a second man came out of the line.

"Malcolm?" the dark man said.

"Shelby?" the younger man said.

"I think he's talking to you." JJ and Morgan said to each other.

"What?" Morgan asked the slightly older man.

"Malcolm?" the man said "What are you doing at the FBI?"

"Who are you?" Morgan asked causing Emily to look up from her desk and Hotch and Dave to come out of their offices.

"Malcolm?" the man said "Don't you recognize your own brother? Neil Winters."

"I'm Derek Morgan" Morgan said "And I don't have any brothers."

"But..." Neil started but was interrupted.

"Shelby?" the young blonde man said "I've been looking for you for years..."

"Who's Shelby?" JJ asked "I'm Jennifer Jareau, FBI."

"Shelby?" the man asked "Aren't you Shelby Merrick?"

"No." JJ said "I'm sorry Mister..."

"Barringer, Scott Barringer." Scott said "I'm sorry for the inconvenience."

"No problem, Mr. Barringer" JJ said watching the young man return to the tour group.

"So you're saying you're not Malcolm Winters?" Neil asked "Are you sure? You look an awful lot like him."

"We've been getting that alot." Emily muttered quietly.

"No, Mr. Winters" Morgan said "I'm not Malcolm. Sorry."

Neil walked over to the tour group and the team watched the last tour group leave the BAU.

"You know what?" Emily said looking at the team, "I don't care if I get the electric chair, if Strauss does another one of these approved tour groups I will kill her."

"Not if I get to her first." Garcia said wandering in with a flustered looking Kevin.

"What happened?" JJ asked "Why is he wearing red lipstick?"

"Ooh." Morgan teased "Where you two in a heavy lip lock and got busted?"

"No." Garcia said looking over at Kevin "Tell them, I'm still too pissed off."

"What?" Dave asked sitting down on the edge of the desk.

Hotch watched as the flustered Kevin sputtered out "Some brunette with a bad ass attitude kissed me."

"What?" JJ asked shocked "Who was she?"

"Some skanky chick named Faith." Garcia said "Called him Xander and said she hoped they were still five by five."

"Whatever that means." Kevin muttered shuddering.

"Weird." Hotch said looking down at Emily and then his team.

"This whole last few hours have been way weird." Emily agreed "But that hippie chick, was hilarious."

"Not funny" Hotch muttered "She isn't my wife. How about that weird guy... Huff?"

"Shut up" Emily muttered "Or you won't be getting any."

Hotch eyed her and whispered "Shutting up now."

* * *

"It is strange to be know so universally and yet be so lonely." Albert Einstein

* * *

**To Be Continued...**

Ok so you see that new comment box down there? It really needs a review...

A/N: So what did you all think? Can you tell me what shows they were from? ;)


	7. Hey, That's The Wrong Lie

**Hey, That's The Wrong Lie**

Disclaimer: CBS still owns Criminal Minds, enough said.

Summary: Hotch, Emily, JJ and Reid are in a whodunnit scenario. Emily and JJ don't like each other.

A/N: This was originally a solo fic too, but I decided to add it to the crackfic series. Might be the last one in the series, not sure though but enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Indulge not thyself in the passion of anger; it is whetting a sword to wound thine own breast, or murder thy friend." Akhenaton (King Of Egypt 14 BC)

* * *

Hotch looked over as his office door opened and smiled tensly at the sight of his blonde girlfriend and Reid.

"Hey baby" Hotch said looking up at JJ from the case files in front of him "We have any active cases?"

JJ shook her head, "No. Seems Strauss wants to handle everything by giving the B team the lead."

"Of course" Hotch muttered "So anything I can help you with?"

"Just need you to sign off on these files" JJ said handing them to Hotch.

Hotch took the files and looked down as he signed it, not seeing the quick glance between JJ and Reid.

"And you Reid?" Hotch asked "How can I help you?"

"Just handing in my finished file." Reid said passing off the file.

Reid placed the file on his desk, and lightly touched JJ's hand before leaving the office.

"There you go" Hotch said handing JJ her file.

"Thanks" JJ said heading out of his office quickly.

"No problem" Hotch said scanning the bullpen and stopping when he stared at the brunette that he was secretly seeing.

A smirk played across his face when he saw Emily look up at him with a raised eyebrow.

A frown came across his face as he noticed JJ stopping in front of Emily's desk and the two women get into a heated discussion.

The sound of loud screaming could be heard throughout the bullpen, causing Hotch to exit his office.

"I will get you for this!" Emily threatened being held back by Dave while the blonde struggled against Morgan's arms.

"Huh" JJ said "You and what army?"

Hotch didn't like the way his blonde was talking to his brunette and cleared his throat making his presence known.

"Is there a problem, ladies?" Hotch asked.

JJ rolled her eyes as she looked up at Hotch, "No sweetie."

"No problem here" Emily said giving Hotch a look.

"If there is nothing else" Hotch said "I suggest everyone get back to work."

Hotch watched as JJ headed off to her office, with Reid following.

"Prentiss?" Hotch called out "My office."

Emily walked up the catwalk to Hotch's office, as she closed the door Hotch slammed her against the door, his lips finding her neck.

"God" Hotch said between kissing and sucking her neck "You have no idea how much I wanted to take you right there in the middle of the bullpen."

"That would be certainly interesting." Emily said ripping off Hotch's tie "But how would you explain it to your little girlfriend?"

Hotch groaned "I'm trying to get into the mood, please don't bring up JJ."

Emily chuckled "Trouble in paradise? What's the matter? Your little Ice Princess hasn't thawed yet?"

"I knew I picked the wrong girl to date" Hotch said "Why go for a girl when I have a real woman in front of me..."

"Flattery will get you everywhere" Emily teased toying with his zipper "Too bad you're not single."

"I will be if we got rid of her" Hotch said lifting up Emily's skirt his warm hands on her waist while his mouth assaulted her neck.

"What?" Emily gasped from the teasing of his nips at her neck.

"We get rid of JJ" Hotch said moving towards her mouth "And make it look like an accident. Then we're free."

"Get rid of her?" Emily said lightly moaning "How?"

"I don't know..." Hotch said gasping as he pulled back for air "Poison. Quick, painless..."

* * *

JJ paced around in her office, "Who the hell does she think she is?"

"Who Emily?" Reid asked.

"Don't say her name." JJ said grinding her teeth at the agent.

"Why do you hate her so much?" Reid asked.

"Why?" JJ asked stopping her pacing "Why? I'll tell you why... Because she thinks she owns everyone and everything. Miss Perfect, Goody Two Shoes."

"Huh?" Reid said "That doesn't make any sense."

"She hates me" JJ said "Plus I think she likes Hotch."

"You know what" Reid said getting over to the door "I don't want to know."

"I got a plan" JJ said "You're going to help me."

"What kind of a plan?" Reid asked warily.

JJ shook her hips as she wandered up to him, flirty voiced "A little bit of faking my death..."

"What?" Reid asked in shock.

"Please?" JJ asked.

"Alright" Reid said and the two whisper their conspirative plan.

JJ wandered into the break room, wearing an outrageously huge ring.

"Nice ring" Emily commented rolling her eyes.

"Hmm" JJ said as she walked past the brunette to grab coffee, pouring the secret contents of her ring into the mug.

"Sweetie" JJ said staring at Hotch as he walked over to refreshen his coffee.

"Baby" Hotch said rolling his eyes behind the blondes back "Can you get me a spoon?"

"Sure thing" JJ commented as she turned her back to grab one, while Hotch poured a liquid substance into the mug.

JJ turned around and handed a spoon to Hotch, who grinned his thanks.

Putting her lips to her mug, the two dark haired agents watch in anticipation for the blonde to drink the tainted coffee.

"Agent Hotchner" Strauss voice sounded out throught the break room causing all three agents to groan.

Turning around to the break room door, the three agents see the stern face of the Section Chief.

"Yes, ma'am?" Hotch replied voice void of emotion.

Strauss strolled into the break room heading towards the coffee pot, while Hotch, Emily and JJ all wandered over to the break table.

"Please take a seat" Strauss said staring at the brunette and blonde "This concerns all of you."

Hotch sat between the two women, as Strauss took the untouched coffee that had been intent for JJ and turned to look at her agents.

"I understand that there was a bit of a scuffle between Agents Prentiss and Jareau" Strauss said, "Is this correct?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hotch answered watching the women eye the coffee in Strauss' hand.

"And may I be told why my agents were having an argument?" Strauss asked holding the cup up about to sip.

"Just girl stuff" JJ offered seeing Strauss about to sip her tainted coffee.

"Girl stuff?" Strauss repeated looking over at Emily.

"She borrowed my purse" Emily stated nodding "And lost it."

"A purse?" Strauss asked raising an eyebrow "This is over a purse?"

"Well it was a nice purse" Emily said quietly.

Strauss looked at the two women sitting between Hotch and sighed rolling her eyes.

"Agent Hotchner" Strauss said as she walked over to the sink with the coffee in hand "Handle your agents better. And ladies if you're going to fight do it outside of the Bureau."

Strauss stood in front of the sink, the three agents relieved to see her about to place the coffee down, when suddenly she took a sip and collapse on the ground.

"Oh my God" JJ said getting out of the chair and rush over to her "Call an ambulance. Chief Strauss?"

Hotch pulled out his cell phone eyeing Emily, as she nodded and went over to the sink to see the coffee mug broken when Strauss collapsed.

Morgan, Dave and Reid rushed over hearing the commotion and were shocked to see Strauss on the floor.

"What the hell happened?" Morgan asked seeing the paramedics rush in.

JJ looked over at Reid, when he saw the broken mug as he opened his mouth to tell, she shook her head.

"She just fell" JJ said eyes watering looking at Reid.

* * *

The team wandered into the BAU, coming in from the funeral. No one really mourning Strauss but everyone in shock.

Sitting down at the desk in the conference room, Emily looked over to see Dave leaning on the door frame watching her, Hotch then looking over to JJ and Reid, with a raised eyebrow.

Dave wandered over to Morgan and whispered in his ear, seeing the athletic agent nod then leave.

"I think it's time we all had a chat" Dave said walking to the table "About what has been going on here. It involves all of you."

"What are you talking about Dave?" Hotch asked throwing a quick glance at Emily.

"Don't play dumb with me, Aaron" Dave said "There's a secret here, I can smell it."

"You know don't you?" Reid asked shocked "About my lie?"

"Reid!" JJ hissed to the young genuis.

"About me and JJ." Reid said looking from Dave to JJ before seeing the shocked face Hotch and smirking Emily.

"You and Reid?" Emily laughed.

"That wasn't the lie I was talking about." Dave said eyeing the flustered young man.

"You know about my plot" JJ said wearing remorse in her eyes "About faking my death but I ended up killing Strauss."

"What?" Emily, Hotch and Dave asked.

"You planned to fake you're death?" Hotch asked.

"And frame Emily for it" Reid added.

"You what?" Emily said glowering over the woman.

"What?" JJ shrugged her shoulders "It's not like it even worked."

"And how did you exactly kill Strauss?" Dave asked surprised the four were focused on the petty parts.

"Weren't you just outing me?" JJ asked Dave "My secret?"

"Nope." Dave said.

"Crap." JJ commented "I put sleeping pills in the coffee. I didn't think it would kill her."

"Strauss didn't die from sleeping pills." Dave said "I got the toxicology report back from the medical examiner."

Hotch and Emily exchanged looks both shocked.

"We did it" Hotch muttered "We killed her."

"What?" JJ asked shocked "You two?"

"We put..." Emily said looking over at Hotch "We put something in your coffee."

"What?" JJ asked in shock.

"Fish oil." Hotch said seeing JJ's jaw drop.

"You know that I'm allergic to fish." JJ accused then turned to Emily "You talked him into this."

Shrugging her shoulders "You're not dead, so get over it."

"Get over it?" JJ said angrily "You tried to kill me."

Standing up Emily said "And you tried to frame me for your death, I think we're even."

Hotch and Reid pulled both women back in there seats.

"That's actually not the secret I wanted to tell you all." Dave said seeing the anger sweep on him.

"So what is it?" Emily asked "That you're going to out me and Hotch having an affair?"

"No." Dave said seeing the smirk cross Hotch's face.

"You and Hotch?" JJ said "You're sleeping with my boyfriend?"

"You're sleeping with Reid." Emily countered back.

"I'm not your bouyfriend anymore." Hotch told the blonde.

"What's the damn secret?" Emily asked seeing the frustration and tension mount the room.

"Strauss wasn't killed by any of you." Dave said pulling the M.E. note out "She died of acute alcohol posioning and liver failure. She was a drinker."

"Oh thank God" JJ said seeing the look everyone flashed her "That none of us killed her."

"Can't argue with that" Emily muttered turning to Dave "Is that it?"

"No, one more thing" Dave said "It's time to wake up, you're all dreaming."

"Wake up." Dave said louder then whistled.

"Jesus!" Emily said raising her head off the confernce room desk "Trying to kill me?"

"If he was going to kill you, he'd probably use his hands." JJ muttered to the brunette.

"You're just itching for a fight aren't you?" Emily smirked out when the blonde groaned at the soreness of her muscles.

"Cool it." Dave said turning on the lights, making Hotch raise his head off the desk "Welcome back. Strauss said that the quarantine has been cleared. You're all free to go."

"Thanks." Reid muttered grabbing his bag and heading for the door.

"I still can't believe we were trapped here all weekend." JJ muttered picking up her bag "And you got the free pass to play Unit Chief."

"Believe me it's a job I don't ever want again." Dave said watching the two brunette agents move slowly to the door.

"You need a ride?" Hotch asked Emily as she threw on her sweater.

"Sure." Emily said following him out of the conference room passing Dave who smirked at them "And who knows maybe we can catch a bite together."

Seeing the bullpen empty Hotch took her hand making her look at him and he said "What?"

"You're holding my hand?" Emily asked surprised.

"Well we were officially calling each other boyfriend and girlfriend before the quarantine happened. Don't you want to?"

"I want to" Emily said "By the way I had this really weird dream..."

As the elevator doors closed, Hotch looked over at her, "Me too. But there is no way that yours could of topped mine."

"Wanna bet?" Emily asked "Tell me yours."

"I was dating JJ, and you and I were a couple and we plotted her death" Hotch said seeing her jaw drop "What?"

"I had the same dream" Emily said "Did yours involve Strauss' death too?"

Hotch smirked pulling her close to him, "That was the best part."

Emily laughed at that as he kissed her neck.

* * *

"We are all a little weird and life's a little weird, and when we find someone who's weirdness is compatible with ours, we join up with them and fall in mutual weirdness and call it love." Dr. Seuss

* * *

**To Be Concluded...?**

There will be one more in the crackfic series unless I can come up with other hilarious scenarios. Trust me when I tell you that the next one will be an all new story.

See that comment box down there? Give it a kick start and leave a review.


	8. Hey, Is That A Dead Body?

**Hey, Is That A Dead Body? **

Disclaimer: CBS owns Criminal Minds, not me.

Summary: What happens when you find something unexpected at the BAU?

A/N: This really is a new oneshot in the crackfic series,** "Hey, That's Funny"** I hope you all get a kick out of it. This is the final story in this series. Enjoy.

Thanks for reading, don't forget to leave a review.

* * *

"Death is as causal- and often as unexpected- as birth. It is as difficult to define grief as joy. Each is finite. Each will fade." Jim Bishop

* * *

The blonde analyst had her head buried deep in her case notes when she quickly exited the elevator lift heading towards the employee parking lot with her eyes trained on the notes in her hands.

Setting the papers down, she pulled her empty travel mug from the cup holder when she heard it. A thud. Pausing her actions she turned around frowning, but saw nothing out of the ordinary and returned to her task of grabbing her necessary items for the day.

Another thump put the blonde analyst on alert and moved away from her precious car, Esther, setting her items on top of the car hood. Her instincts kicking in when she heard footsteps behind her.

"Whatcha doing?" Emily asked, causing the blonde analyst to shriek, quickly spinning around.

"Jesus, Gumdrop" Garcia said, placing her hand on her chest, "Trying to scare me into a heart attack?"

"Scare you?" Emily replied rubbing her ear, "How about you trying to deafen me? What the heck are you doing anyway?"

"Oh, I heard something" Garcia said, "So I did the whole scary movie cliche thing, and decided to check it out."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Watching way too many scary movies again?"

"Please don't knock my movies, they're all I've got now that I'm single" Garcia sighed, "Look, you know what it's like with this job and it being late at night how..."

"What?" Emily asked raising an eyebrow at her friend, "Garcia where's your head?"

"Not attached to her head" JJ answered, coming out of the elevator with her head buried in a file, "Garcia where's the Dorsey file? I need it for the follow up report to pass along to Morgan."

"What?" the analyst asked, furrowing her eyebrows.

"Dorsey?" JJ repeated, "Franklin Dorsey, you know the unsub from South Carolina?"

"Oh yes, yes" Garcia answered, twiddling her fingers, "I'll go get that."

The two female agents watched the blonde quickly rush off to the trunk of her red car when they both heard a silent curse coming from the car.

"What is wrong with her?" JJ asked closing the files and holding them to her chest.

"If I had to guess?" Emily answered with a smirk, "I'd say a lot."

The two laughed, leaning back against the a loud thud startled the two women from their conversation.

"What was that?" JJ asked, turning her head in the direction of the Bureau issued SUVs "That sounded like a thwack."

"No, that was a thud" Emily murmured getting into agent mode "It's probably a backfire of a car or something like that."

The brunette looked over her shoulder noticing the blonde analyst preoccupied with the contents of her trunk while her fellow female agent followed her towards the cars.

Noticing a thermos on the ground, she bent over picking it up, "Just a thermos."

JJ peered over her shoulder, "Ew, Twilight? Who'd carry a Twilight thermos?"

The two women were stunned when they heard clicking heels coming towards them.

"OMG, you guys have got to see this" Garcia shouted rushing in, "You two are not going to believe this."

The brunette and blonde agents exchanged a look but followed the persistent blonde down the opposite end of the parking garage only briefly pausing by the elevator.

"Ok so what's so important about an elevator?" Emily asked.

"It's not here, it's down further" Garcia said with a grin, "I mean when I heard it, I knew you two would totally love it."

"Heard what?" JJ asked, raising an eyebrow at the woman, who shoved the two female agents down the next level of the parking garage.

"We have to see it, it's totally gonna rock your world" Garcia said with a grin, "I mean I've been waiting years for this, years."

"Years for what?" JJ asked, "I mean whatever it is has you all worked up?"

"Yeah I haven't seen you this worked us since you found out..." Emily started.

"About you and the bossman" Garcia said grinning, "I know, but this tops that in spades."

The brunette rolled her eyes, "Ok, so what's the big deal?"

Pushing the women forward, "Wait for the drum roll..." imitates a drum, "And tah dah."

As the approached the second level of Bureau issued cars the two women paused at the quieted noise of the parking spaces.

"Ok, maybe I'm a little slow" JJ started, "But what is it? We've got real work to do."

Garcia turned marching towards the cars she huffed, "Damn it, they're gone."

"Who's gone?" Emily asked.

"Shoot" Garcia muttered, "Damn it, I really wanted to see it."

Emily grabbed onto the blonde, "Calm down, breathe."

The analyst paused, "Strauss and Rossi."

"What about them?" JJ asked.

Garcia pulled the blonde closer to her and Emily, leaning in, "I heard them talking all..."

The sound of car horn blaring startled the three women, "Cheese and crackers."

* * *

Rolling her eyes, Emily followed the sound of the repetitive horn going off and found it belonged to the BAU issued SUV, opening the driver side door she doubled back falling on the floor.

"Em?" JJ called out over the continuous honking, "What happened, are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm ok" she answered, "JJ, can you two come over here?"

"Sure" Garcia called out.

The sound of the two women's heels clacking on the pavement made the brunette slowly rise up from the ground.

"Oh Em, did you hurt yourself?" JJ rushed over helping the standing woman, noticing something was off about her demeanor, "Emily?"

"Gumdrop?" Garcia rushed over, smoothing the messy hair, "Sweetie what's the matter?"

Emily brushed off the concerned woman, "You stay here."

The blonde analyst frowned at that but nodded in compliance.

"JJ, can you take a look in there and tell me what you see?" she asked, leaning against another SUV next to Garcia.

"Ok" JJ answered, shaking her head at her friend's sudden odd behavior "I'm sure whatever it is, its no big deal..."

The two women watched the younger woman pull open the driver side door then gasp.

"Isn't that...?" JJ asked.

"Yep" Emily answered, rubbing her hand on her pounding temples.

"Is she...?" JJ asked, leaning forward only for the blonde agent to stumble back in horror.

"Yeah she is" Emily answered, while JJ shook her head.

"How did she...?" JJ asked turning to the brunette.

"I have no idea" Emily answered.

"What's with all the cryptic-ness?" Garcia asked rushing over, "What are you two going on about?" she peered in, "Is that...?"

"Yeah" both female agents answered.

"And she's... oh she's dead as a doornail" the quirky blonde looked over at her brunette friend, "Gumdrop?"

The two agents looked at Emily, "What? I didn't do this."

"No one's saying that you did, Emily" Garcia softly replied, "We know you would never intend to..."

"Look, just because I didn't like her doesn't make me a murderer" Emily told her.

"Well how is this going to look to the police?" JJ said, "After all this is your boyfriend's ex girlfriend's dead body."

"I didn't kill Beth" Emily told her, "Hell, I admitted I didn't like her but really who'd be buddy buddy with your boyfriend's ex, this is life not a Disney movie."

"Ok" Garcia said, "Just calm down and think. I think the first question is what happened?"

"We don't know" JJ told her, "I think the better question is how did she end up here?"

Garcia turned back to the SUV, looking inside while the two agents pondered the situation they were in.

"No clue" Emily said, "But we need to call in the authorities and report this because obviously even if this looks bad, we need to figure out what happened to Beth..."

"OMG" Garcia said, turning around holding up a pill bottle and a note, "I think she killed herself."

"GARCIA!" both Emily and JJ cried out when they noticed what she did.

"What?" the analyst asked, looking down at the two items in her hands, "I shouldn't have touched it, right?"

"Right" JJ said, pulling out her dark leather gloves, "Give that to me. Now they're gonna think we staged her death."

The brunette looked down at the prescription bottle, "Wow, tranquilizers?"

"Yeah I don't think she ever took them because she was as perky as Reid is after his eleventh cup of coffee" JJ said, looking down at the note she snorted, "Huh."

"Huh, what?" the brunette asked, "JJ?"

"This is the worst faked suicide note I've ever seen" the blonde held it up for the other two to look at, "I don't think she ever intended to kill herself."

The two women peer at the note, Garcia tilts her head to the side while Emily squinted her eyes reading the letter then scoffs.

"Are you kidding me?" Emily asked, looking over at the body in the car, "This says she had to take the pills to kill the pain inside but look at her face."

Garcia peered in, "What about it?"

"It's not bloated" JJ said, observantly, "If she downed a handful of pills, her lips would be blue and her pupils would've been dilated."

"But she's..." Garcia leaned in, "Dead, how would we know what her pupils look like if they were dead?"

"Her fingernails would've been blue too" Emily added, "And people who'd O.D. would most likely have a spasm or seizure before death."

"Well good Lord, what the frack" Garcia muttered, "So what do we do? Call the police?"

"No" both Emily and JJ cried out.

The analyst shot the two women a look, "Why? She's obviously dead and we can't very well leave her here. For one thing this isn't our car and for another she'll be stinking soon. So give me a good logical reason we can't call the police?"

"How about your finger prints are all over her 'suicide kit'?" JJ started, "And how about for another her and Hotch had a messy break up?"

The blonde analyst pursed her lips ready to protest when Emily spoke up.

"Plus they could blame Hotch for this" Emily started, "I mean do you have any idea how bad this looks? Hotch's ex girlfriend who he had a really bad break up with just happens to show up dead in a Bureau SUV. Before we can even come up with a plausible reason how this all happened he'll be sitting in county lock up."

"Emily too" JJ added moving closer to Garcia, "Look, I know you've got a big heart and want to see the good in everybody, but do you really think either one of them have this in them? They're not the murdering type."

Garcia's mind flashed back to Hotch beating Foyet to death, then to Emily shooting Fahey's ear in a car.

The two female agents shared a look, "Well it's not like we kill people on purpose."

"Well that's great, I'm sure the judge will get a big kick out of that before handing down our sentences" Garcia muttered, "What the hell are we going to do with her?"

"Toss her in the dumpster?" Emily asked, watching the two women stare at her in shock, "Fine bad timing. I don't know it's not like we can just drop her off on the corner..."

"I've got it" Garcia said, grinning, "Ok, I know it sounds creepy but trust me on this..."

* * *

"This is just wrong" JJ murmured, as the three women hurriedly pushed the trash car down the parking garage, "I mean there's wrong and wrong but this is just too wrong."

The two agents looked around while Garcia hurried them towards their exit onto the second floor parking lot.

"Do you want to be visiting Gumdrop and Bossman in the slammer for the next ten to twenty?" Garcia asked, "I thought you were the one that wanted to do this too?"

"Do this?" JJ scoffed, "Really? Leaving my husband and son behind because someone was stupid enough to try and commit suicide in the parking garage? Please tell we you're so not joking?"

Garcia rolled her eyes, "Don't get your panties in a twist, you don't hear Em complaining."

"Listen Thelma, if you and Louise could keep your voices down maybe I can see if there is anyone's there" Emily hissed out, slowing the trash can as they approached the third levels elevators.

"Anything?" Garcia asked, peering around the corner and gasping, "Shoot, it's Gus."

"Who?" JJ asked.

"The night janitor" Garcia whispered, clutching onto the cart for dear life, "I... I can't to this."

"Don't lose your nerves Garcia" Emily whispered, then eyeing the elevator.

"But you don't get it..." the blonde said, trying not to hyperventilate, "I'm not made for prison, I'm too pretty."

JJ snorted, "Calm down, nobody is going to prison."

"Grab an arm" Emily ordered, lifting the lid off the can, "Now think Weekend at Bernie's."

"Shit" JJ grunted, helping the other two lift the body, "She was no size two."

"Wow, you are mean" Garcia gasped, as the three pulled the corpse from the trash.

The brunette wrapped an arm around the waist of the body, while JJ wrapped her arm around Beth's shoulders.

"Can't believe you're making me do this" Garcia grumbled.

"Do you want to go to prison or not?" JJ hissed out, as the two female agents slowly moved keeping the corpse propped up in between them, "I really don't want to lose Henry."

"You won't" Emily promised, "Now Garcia, keep an eye out for anyone or anything..."

"Ladies" the janitor greeted, taking the once occupied trash cart.

"Too close" JJ exhaled, grumbling as the trash cart was wheeled away, "Damn, we needed that. Hey..."

"Shh" Emily whispered, "What do you expect us to do, go back up to the janitor and say, 'Hey we need that to drag around a dead body?' Do you have any idea how crazy that'll make us..."

"What?" a voice clipped out, causing the blondes to gasp while Emily tried to hold onto the heavy body, "What is going on here?"

"Ma'am" JJ said, clinging onto the other side of the body, "I didn't think you were still here."

Strauss overlooked the three BAU employees eyeing the unmoving one, "Is there something wrong with your friend?"

"Oh" Emily quickly covered, "She's a little under the weather."

"More like six feet under the weather" Garcia muttered, clamming up.

"She's just a little..." Emily whispered, "Intoxicated."

Strauss looked sympathetic at that, then frowned, "Don't I know her?"

"No" the two agents said in unison, exchanging a look.

"No, ma'am this is a friend from out of town" Emily explained, "She just popped in to say hello and I guess got frustrated waiting for me."

"Mm hmm" the older woman nodded, looking over at the carried brunette, "You're not going to let her drive home are you?"

"Oh no, we'll make sure she gets a car" JJ promised.

"A long black one" Garcia muttered, earning a glare from the two agents, "We'll make sure she's taken care of."

Nodding at that, Strauss leaned in to Beth, "Try to take proper care of yourself in the future."

Emily shoulder the dead weight making it appear that she nodded in compliance, "See? All is right with the world."

"We've got to go, ma'am" JJ said, "Come on sweetie let's take you to the car."

Turning on her heel, Strauss walked away from the women feeling mild relief at imparting wisdom on the younger women.

"God that was close" Garcia said, helping the other two by opening the back of the SUV, "Ok, shove her in."

Emily grunted as she and JJ lift the lower half of the body, "Move the tire back a little, PG."

"Oh, oops" Garcia answered, by shoving the tire backwards towards the backseat, "Okey doke."

"And lift together on the count of three" Emily grunted as she and JJ raised the body higher, "One, two..."

"Three" JJ panted out, both shoving the hard body in, "Cover her up, Garcia."

The analyst reached across, shivering from the contact, "I hope God forgives me for this."

"I'm sure that he does" JJ answered, watching the brunette roll her eyes, "Any ways, now lets get out of here. I'm getting uncomfortable with a dead body in the back of my car."

* * *

"What did you say?" a voice called out, causing the the other two women to slam the truck, and turn around quickly.

"Hey there..." Emily said, plastering on a smile, "What brings you out so late?"

"I'm always here late" Hotch said, eyeing the brunette and the two silent blondes, "Sweetie, what's going on?"

"Nothing" the three answered simultaneously.

"Uh huh" Hotch answered, raising an eyebrow then turning to the easiest to crack, "Garcia?"

"Sir?" Garcia replied, focusing on her boss and not the two women shooting her warning looks, "Yes?"

"What's going on here?" he asked, eyeing her warily before looking at the other two women, "I know there's something going on."

"Oh well you caught us" Garcia chuckled nervously, "Yeah, can't get anything passed you. I mean it's no wonder you're the Unit Chief of the BAU..."

Both Emily and JJ watched in wide eyed shock as the babbling blonde nervously blubbered on, the brunette trying to catch her attention while Hotch watched in awe.

"I mean it's only fairly obvious that..." she started up again.

"I wanted to know..." Hotch said at the same time cutting her off.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa" Emily said, "One at a time. Aaron?"

"Well why does he get to go first?" Garcia asked, huffed until she saw the dual looks of the two co-conspirators, "Never mind."

"I just wanted to know, what is going on?" he said, "Alright where are you three going? Why are you all at JJ's car?"

"We... we were going out" JJ started, flustered with the fact that she had to come up with a lie on the spot, "And we know how much you despise the fact that we drag Emily out on these girls night outs..."

Garcia's eyes widen, shooting a look to Hotch while the younger blonde continued on her flustered ramble.

"And we remembered how much you got angry at that fact the last time Emily came home falling down drunk with a massive amount of puke on her leather jacket" Garcia rambled on.

"What the..." he interjected.

"But you should know that she's been having the worst day ever" JJ continued, looking at Emily, "Well its true, and we... well we thought that it'd be fun to take her out to unwind and relax."

"Huh" Hotch skeptically raised an eyebrow, "And were any of you planning to do this on the sly?"

"On the sly?" Garcia snorted, "Excuse me bossman but it's not like you're any of our boyfriends..." the other three watched as she gasped, "Well except for hers."

"Uh huh" he nodded, "Uh, Emily?"

"Hmm?" she replied, "Yes?"

"Were you planning to tell me that you were going out for a drink with the girls?" he asked, searching her dark eyes, "Sweetheart, I don't have a problem with you going out, but I'd just like to know before hand because I had something..."

"Aaron" she said, "There's something you should know..."

The two blondes shot each other a look, "What is it?"

"I love you" she told him, moving forward to stand in front of him, "I love your big and protective heart."

He smiled at that as she placed her hands on his cheeks, "I love you too, sweetie."

"You know I'd never do anything to hurt you or anyone" she told him, licking her bottom lip while the two blondes slowly moved towards her, "You know that right?"

"Of course honey" he said, placing his hands on her own, "What's the matter?"

Taking a deep breath, "Aaron, it's about Beth."

That made the two blondes wrench at the brunette pulling on her.

"Oh Gumdrop, you don't need to worry about her" Garcia said, quickly trying to control her racing heart, "She's not going to march in here and ruin your happiness."

"Oh Emily" Hotch's soft voice rang out, "Sweetie, I love you. You don't have anything to worry about with her. She can't ruin us. There's nothing that has been done that can change or ruin that."

"Not so sure about that" JJ murmured to herself, looking at the back of the car.

"I know you love me, Aaron" she whispered, "I just want you to know that I'd never intentionally do anything to ruin that or hurt you."

Hotch's face soften at that, "I know that Emily, you have one of the biggest hearts out there and that's what I love about you."

Closing her eyes, she pulled him into a hug which surprised but warmed his heart, "I understand why you want to go out with the girls" he pressed a kiss on her forehead, "Go on and have a good time, Em you deserve it."

"Aaron" she whispered in his ear, "I love you so much."

Pulling out of the hug, "I love you too. Go on, go have some fun."

The two blondes pulled the reluctant brunette away, JJ shot him a reassuring smile, "Don't worry Hotch, we'll take care of her."

"Thanks" he smiled at JJ, before turning on his heel, "You girls have fun and try not to get into too much trouble."

"Oh I don't think that's even possible" Garcia muttered, watching the dark haired man go into the elevator, "And when did you decide to tell?"

"Excuse me?" Emily asked, finding her voice, "I can't help it if I developed a conscience."

"You have nothing to feel sorry about" JJ reminded her, "It's not like we did this to her, she did it to herself."

"Still doesn't make me feel any less guilty" she stretched her arms, "Ok, we've got one body to dump, can we go now?"

The brunette slid into the passenger seat watching JJ get behind the wheel and Garcia begrudgingly got into the back.

"Still can't see why I had to get into the back, and be closer to..." Garcia muttered.

The three women sat in uncomfortable silence, as the blonde agent navigated her way down the darkening D.C. roads, finally speaking up, "All right, we're almost here."

Garcia checked the back, "You don't think we'll go to Hell for this?"

"I don't even want to think about that" JJ murmured, turning left on the next street, "Look, its not like we wanted this to happen let alone had a plausible solution to this, but we're just going to have to deal with the fact that this is one secret that's going to the grave."

"One of many" Emily answered with a sigh, "And we can never tell anyone about this, anyone."

"Uh huh" Garcia said, "No reason for us all to go to the pokey."

Pulling the SUV to a stop, the three women crane their neck out the drivers side window staring at the tall building before them.

"Guess it's now or never" Emily said biting her lip, "Ok, come on."

Getting out of the black car, the three headed towards the trunk of the SUV. All three were apprehensive with this but wanted to get it over with.

"On the count of three" Garcia said, holding the lid, "One... two... three."

Popping the trunk lid, Garcia gasped, "God she looks like she's sleeping."

"I know" JJ whispered as they reached in grasping hold of the body, "Come on."

* * *

Hotch looked up from his newspaper, turning his head he watched his brunette girlfriend stagger into their shared apartment tossing her keys onto the side table with her purse and threw her go bag on the floor.

"You didn't drive home drunk did you?" he asked, setting the newspaper down.

"Nope" she sighed, "My car is still in the parking garage of the BAU."

"Good" he nodded, watching as she moved over to the couch flopping down beside him resting her head on his lap, "How much did you have to drink?"

"Not nearly enough" she murmured, shutting her eyes and covering her eyes with her arm, "Not nearly enough to forget today."

Looking down at her, it broke his heart seeing her in such inner turmoil, "Are you having a bad day?"

"Not that kind of bad day" she muttered, snuggling in deep next to him, "But today isn't a good one."

"Do you want to get some sleep?" he asked, running his hand over her dark locks, "It's almost two."

"In a minute, that feels good" she murmured, his free hand ghosting to the soft skin of her cheek. He could tell she was losing the battle with sleep, "I did it for us."

"Did what?" he asked, puzzled by her statement. He heard her mumbled something but couldn't tell.

His eyes trained to the television, having it on the headline news before she came in.

"Breaking news in the lower D.C. area" the male news anchor said, "The authorities are investigating the sudden appearance of what was to believe a dead body arriving at a local D.C. hospital."

"Oh my God" Hotch muttered, his eyes were trained on the television.

Emily's eyes popped open at that, she looked up at Hotch who was watching the story and she turned to look at the television.

"A local woman, whose identity is being withheld, awoke from a deep narcoleptic sleep to find herself in the morgue after her body was found in the first floor bathroom of the hospital" the anchor said, "Authorities found several pill bottles along with a thermos full of Nyquil. The woman is currently being held on a seventy one seventy watch."

Though she was stunned at the news, relief swept through her at hearing that. Not only were they off the hook but the woman who so obviously wanted to ruin them was locked up.

"Aaron?" Emily murmured, worry ran through her veins, "Are you ok? That was..."

"Sweetie, how are you feeling?" he asked, looking down at her.

"So much better now" she said, smiling at him, "Better."

Sitting up, she exhaled, "Come, lets go to bed."

Hotch pulled her up, giving her a kiss and leading the two of them towards the bedroom content with the fact their future is now.

* * *

"The people who fear humor- and there are many- are suspicious of its power to present things in unexpected lights to question received opinions and to suggest unforeseen possibilities." Robertson Davies

* * *

**The End... **

Hope you all got a kick out of this, don't forget to leave a review.


End file.
